


陪我玩

by dizzyhands



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyhands/pseuds/dizzyhands
Summary: 小勝賢的床邊有個黑色的洞。





	陪我玩

Spiel mit mir

床前有個黑色的洞。

每天晚上勝利都看見那黑色的圓圈，懸在空中，距離床鋪兩個手臂的距離，一個完美的圓，約是中學教室的壁鐘大小，黑漆漆、扁扁的，地板上看不見它的陰影，也不被窗外投入的光線照亮。

夜晚他總是難以入眠，宿舍很安靜，一天的練習和工作結束他疲憊不堪，卻常常要在床上躺到拂曉才能睡著，三、四小時的淺眠後就得被經紀人哥拖下床，日復一日，變得白天他只要能偷到閒都拿來補眠，無論旁邊的人多吵、燈光多亮，何時何處，他都能立即昏睡過去。TOP老愛拿這事煩他，舞練夠了便扯著嗓門廣播勝利又躲練習室角落偷懶了，永裴哥起初也開他玩笑──晚上不睡覺幹啥去啦？──然而這狀況持續久了團員終於擔起心來，不再干擾他補眠，可能臉色太悽慘，大聲哥甚至介紹他推拿師傅。

勝利做造型時盯著鏡中暗沉的黑眼圈，問化妝室的姐姐們，晚上睡不著該怎麼辦，姐姐們給了他好幾種建議和偏方，所以最近他洗完澡會熱一杯牛奶，加半匙蜂蜜，智恩姐說這樣喝有助入眠，他照喝了兩星期，沒什麼成效。

他也嘗試閉上眼睛數羊，快要成年的人了還數羊好像太幼稚，可他輾轉不寐；一隻羊、兩隻羊、三隻羊、四隻羊、五隻羊、六隻......羊群在黑暗的背景上排成一列輕快地跳躍，躍過一個小小的木頭柵欄，像兒童書裡的插畫，三十六隻羊、三十七隻羊、三十八隻羊、三十九隻羊、四十......當他不經意睜開眼，一匹匹小羊便跳進了床邊大牠們近百倍的黑色圓圈，五十隻、一百隻、一千隻綿羊，從他枕邊出發，踩著蜿蜒的無形路徑，列隊躍過圓圈底部，無聲無息地投入純黑的孔洞。

一千零一、一千零二、一千零三、一千零四隻羊跳進洞中，勝利依然清醒地數著。凌晨三點鐘他數著今夜的羊匹，一千零一十隻羊，直到聽見房門被悄悄開關（一千零一十一），背後床墊下陷（一千零一十二）。

夢境輕巧地來到他身邊，滑進他的被子。勝利的身體僵硬，他保持側躺太久，但他不敢轉身，否則夢會被嚇跑，而他實在太想睡了。 棉被底下他們之間隔著半個人的寬度，勝利能感覺到他呼吸的起伏、視線的灼熱，但春夜的涼氣灌入背後的空虛令人寒冷，他時常這樣躊躇不前。

靠過來吧，再靠近點吧。

彷彿終究下定決心，他向前挪近，溫暖的胸膛填補距離，挨在背後，一條手臂越過勝利腰際，指頭停在睡褲邊緣。

勝利屏住了呼吸，不敢出聲也不敢動彈，對方一定知道了他還醒著，明明是對他最好的哥哥，自己害怕什麼呢？

五根修長的手指鑽入他的內褲，向下撫觸，堅硬的掌心壓著軟軟的性器，指尖抓著頂部，不輕不重地揉捏、拉扯著。他又往前挨得更緊了，從頭到腳貼合勝利的背側密不透風，短褲裡勃起的陰莖抵在勝利臀部。他拉下勝利的褲子，褪到大腿根；棉被下，微微抬頭的性器暴露在空氣中，勝利雙腿不安地蜷縮，然後被拉開。那隻手侵入腿間，握住他，上上下下摩擦、擠壓，濕熱的氣息打在他耳畔，他也開始熱了起來，在有力的手掌中漸漸充血變硬，那隻手更快更用力了，每一個動作拉扯勝利最敏感的神經，殘酷地將他一步步推往邊緣。

床邊的黑洞沉默望著他們，羊群已不見蹤影，勝利張了張嘴，喉嚨溢出細小的奇怪聲響，他將臉埋進枕頭，感受著，承受著，他全身蒸出一層薄汗，兩人胸背間的薄T恤潮濕地黏在皮膚，勃起隔著內褲磨蹭他臀肉，微涼的鼻尖壓上他後頸，嗅聞情欲的氣味，然後勝利像風中的樹葉般顫抖，一個白色夢境降落被單上，他的枕頭也被浸濕。

那隻手不穩地為他提上睡褲，縮回勝利背後，勝利聽著身後粗重的呼吸，試圖平復自己同樣急促的頻率，一聲低喘伴隨輕震傳來後，床墊彈回原本的形狀，房門開啟、闔上。

黑色的洞懸在床邊，勝利閉眼，終於入睡。


End file.
